I Just Can't Stand It
by Roxius
Summary: Chiba enlists Himeji's help to try and get Shinagawa and Izumi to stop fighting, yet things end up getting a bit off-track when Himeji's imagination gets the better of her. Please R & R! The plot here is that the plot never gets to actually take place.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yankee-kun to Megane-chan/Flunk Punk Rumble. ALSO...TOTALLY UNNECESSARY CHARLIE BROWN REFERENCE!!

A/N: From what little fanart I could find of this series on Pixiv, Izumi seems to be quite popular...

I do like this manga alot, though! Chiba is probably my most favorite character, but I like all of them pretty equally. I'm probably gonna try and write a Chiba X Himeji fic, though, if I can...most likely with the plot based around their very varied heights...

(1) - A 'Fujoshi' is translated as 'rotten girl' and is a Japanese term for a yaoi fangirl, basically.

* * *

"FUCKING YANKEE BASTARD!!!"

"DAMN MEGANE SHITHEAD!!!"

"I'LL BEAT YOUR DAMN HEAD IN!!!"

"HA!! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKIN' TRY!!!"

Ever since they first met, Daichi Shinagawa and Gaku Izumi have done nothing but argue. Unable to bring themselves to agree on even the simplest of things, the two boys would constantly fight one another to prove who was stronger, and it usually always ended up in a tie, thus forcing this cycle of hatred to continue. Something had to be done to stop all the strife, so Seiya Chiba and Rinka Himeji decided to take matters into their own hands...

* * *

"...Why am I even helping you again? You're just Hana-san's shiba tei, anyway!!" Himeji snapped at the tall bespectacled boy as they walked alongside one another down the hallway. It was lunch break now and the two students were heading over to the student council room to meet up with the others.

"You DO want to help Adachi-san any way you can, right?" Chiba replied nervously, "Her position as the Student Council President would definitely be alot easier on her if her two vice-presidents weren't fighting anymore! You'd be doing her a big favor!!"

"Y'know, I'm not even sure if she actually notices that they hate each other's guts..." Himeji muttered, brushing a few strands of dyed blonde hair out of her face. Two girls walking past glanced nervously at the yankee girl, who immediately threw back a devilish glare in their direction, prompting them to run off screaming.

Chiba sighed heavily; why were all of his friends so strange? "No...I don't really think she does, either...but it would definitely help my nerves a little if we did this...just the idea of those two really fighting it out scares me...what if one of their swings miss, and I end up getting hit instead? Oh...it makes me feel sick..."

"Heh heh heh...despite your fearsome appearance, you're really nothing more than a big pussy, Chiba-kun!" Himeji cackled loudly.

"..." Chiba said nothing in response. 'That's a rather vulgar term to describe my worthlessness in a battle, but...'

"So, for the sake of Adachi-san, I shall help you! Now, on how to deal with Shinagawa-kun and Izumi-kun," Himeji continued, deciding to finally get down to business, "Maybe we could...uh, lock them up together in a tiny, empty room and leave them in there until they either stop fighting or begin making out on the floor...and I'll tape it..."

"M-M-MAKING OUT...?!!" Chiba gasped in horror, his eyes nearly bulging past his glasses.

Himeji shook her head and grumbled something under her breath. "No, no, no...that probably won't happen, as much as I wish it would...although two guys who hate each other usually end up making the best make-out scenes...that really popular manga about the blonde ninja is a fine example of this!"

"...We're supposed to try and get them to stop fighting, not force them into having a homosexual elationship, you fujoshi(1)..." Chiba mumbled, but his little remark went ignored.

"I know! The ol' 'handcuff' routine! We handcuff them together and we won't free them until they start making out!!! The fact that there's some bondage makes it extra-sexy!"

"YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST THE POINT OF THIS DISCUSSION IN THE FIRST THREE MINUTES!!" Chiba cried with an unusual amount of gusto. Himeji continued to block out his voice, however.

Suddenly, Himeji gave Chiba quick look-over. "Hmm...you and Shinagawa-kun would make a pretty hot couple..." she sneered.

Chiba's mouth fell agape, and all of the color drained from his face in response to this crazy girl's comment. 'W...W...WHAT THE HELL...?! WHY IS SHE INVOLVING ME IN HER PERVERSE DAYDREAMS ALL OF THE SUDDEN?! LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!!!'

"Yeah...I can just imagine you two, cuddling in bed...kissing...sleeping together...fucking...ooh, so sexy..." Himeji had a dreamy look on her face as she spoke.

"GAAAHH!!" his face glowing beet-red, Chiba clamped his palms tightly over his ears, "THAT'S JUST TOO MUCH, THAT'S JUST TOO MUCH!!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS!!! PLEASE STOP, I BEG OF YOU!!!"

"...Was that too much?" Himeji asked stupidly.

Chiba was about to snap at her again, but instead he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then sighed. "...Yes...you just got a TINY BIT off-track on our discussion on how to get Shinagawa-kun and Izumi-kun to stop fighting..." he replied as softly as he could.

Himeji touched her index finger to her chin, and tilted her head back just enough to look up at the ceiling. "Oh, yeah...we were supposed to be doing that..."

"Yes! Exactly!" Chiba was feeling relieved; maybe now they could finally come up with a plan.

Himeji then stared down at her feet, and mumbled so quietly that it just barely reached Chiba's ears, "...I still think we should get them to make out instead..."

Chiba fell backwards in a comedic fashion, hoisting his legs high up in the air. '...I can't stand it...I just can't stand it...'

In the end, the two friends were unable to come up with anything productive, although Himeji did begin drawing a rather poorly-made, yet erotic-looking doujinshi the next day...much to poor Chiba's distress.


End file.
